His Little Secret
by AliveYJ
Summary: YunJae OS; Hanya secuil kisah percintaan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.


Disclaimer: "_I don't own all character in this fanfiction. But this fiction is mine_."

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Pairing: YunJae

Summary: Setiap manusia pasti memiliki rahasia. Sedekat apapun sebuah persahabatan, pasti ada satu pintu yang masih terkunci.

**Warning! AU; Boys Love**; **MalexMale**; **OOC; ****Typo(s).**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Little Secret**

**©AliveYJ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam menangis. Jaejoong menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Bibir _plum-_nya tersenyum. Hatinya senang melihat tangisan pelan milik langit malam. Tak ada gemuruh guntur bak ban truk yang menggelinding melintas jalanan bergelombang dan berlubang. Hanya rintik-rintik menyejukkan yang begitu Jaejoong sukai.

"Apakau kau benar-benar ingin mengabaikan lelaki tampan di sini hanya karena hujan yang membosankan itu, _heum_?"

Pertanyaan yang menurut Jaejoong jelas-jelas menyindirnya itu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan favoritnya sekilas. "Aku bisa melihatmu kapan saja, Yunho. Tidak dengan hujan."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yunho itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong sambil merengut. "Sia-sia saja kau berada di sini tapi kau tidak memperhatikanku. Tahu begitu aku tak perlu mengajakmu menginap," ucapnya sebal.

Jaejoong mengetuk dahi Yunho pelan. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Yunho."

Yunho ikut mengetuk pelan dahi Jaejoong. "Kau yang selalu memanjakanku, Jae. Membuatku seperti anak kecil saja. Jadi itu bukan salahku, tapi salahmu," elak Yunho.

"Salah sendiri kau mau berteman denganku."

"Kau terlalu misterius, Jae. Kau membuatku penasaran. Coba lihat," Yunho mengetukkan telunjukknya di dagu, mencoba memasang pose berfikir, "rambut klimis, kacamata tebal, dan baju yang sangat rapi. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan tampilanmu yang seperti itu?"

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap lelaki di depannya sambil bersendekap. "Hanya kau. Hanya kau orang bodoh yang tertarik untuk berteman denganku. Jika saja saat itu Heechul _sunbae_ tidak memberikan hukuman itu padamu, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mengenalku. Apalagi dengan kelas kita yang berbeda, sudah pasti kau takkan mengenalku. Namaku pun tidak."

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu bersemedi di tempat sunyi yang menyeramkan itu setiap istirahat. Benar-benar tipe _nerd _sejati." Yunho tertawa.

Bibir _plum _Jaejoong mengerucut. "Kalau kau memang terpaksa berteman denganku, aku tak masalah jika kau menjauhiku, Yunho."

Yunho menghentikan tawanya. "Jangan membahas itu lagi. Kita sudah membahasnya berulang kali. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku, dan selamanya seperti itu." Yunho meletakkan ujung jari-jarinya di atas kepala, membentuk _love sign_, "_I love you, _Jaejoongie."

"_Tsk_. Hentikan tingkah konyolmu, Yunho. Bisa-bisa kau membuatku mencintaimu jika kau berkata _I love you _terus menerus," goda Jaejoong dengan memaju-mundurkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk _love sign _di depan dadanya.

"Aku yakin kau normal. Ya meskipun aku ragu jika ada wanita yang menyukaimu, Jae," balas Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Jaejoong.

"Lihat! Kau mulai mengejekku karena tampilanku yang _nerd_ ini, Bodoh!"

Kening Yunho mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mengejekmu, karena itu fakta. Dan aku tidak bodoh." Yunho menjauhi Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Jaejoong jadi tak enak hati. Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkannya jika ia benar-benar tak mempermasalahkan tampilan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang _nerd_ itu. _Hey_! Jaejoong juga sebenarnya tak salah. Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengannya yang _nerd_ ini? Yunho adalah lelaki primadona di sekolahnya. Tak salah jika Jaejoong merasa minder dan sedikit tidak percaya pada Yunho. Dan Yunho sering sekali marah jika Jaejoong mulai meragukan Yunho. Jika sudah begini, Jaejoong yang selalu akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, Yunho akan benar-benar marah padanya. _Hell no! _Sehari tanpa Yunho itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong uring-uringan dan tak berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Yunho, aku minta ma―"

_Bruk!_

"_Yah_!" marah Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit emosi, diambilnya bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh Yunho. "Rasakan i―"

_Bruk!_

"Yunhooo…!" lolong Jaejoong tak terima karena dipukul guling sebelum ia berhasil melempar bantal pada Yunho

.

_Yeah_, sepertinya Yunho benar-benar ingin mengajaknya bertarung di atas ranjang sekarang. Bertarung dalam artian saling melempar bantal dan saling memukul guling tentunya.

Fajar sudah benar-benar menyingsing. Tapi sepertinya kedua lelaki itu sangat nyaman dengan kegiatan mereka. Tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sudah bangun.

"Jaejoong, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang." Yunho menepuk pelan pipi bulat Jaejoong.

_Euungh~_

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap pelan. "Yun? Kau sudah bangun?" Tangan Jaejoong yang mengait pinggang Yunho semakin erat. Kepalanya semakin melesak dalam kungkungan hangat Yunho.

Jemari lentik Yunho mengelus pelan rambut _blonde _milik Jaejoong. "_Hey,_ bangunlah Jae. Ini sudah siang. Kau tak lihat? Ini sudah hampir waktu makan siang."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini. Bilang saja jika kau memang ingin makan masakanku." Jaejoong menyentil pelan dahi Yunho lalu ia beranjak bangun.

_Cup!_

"Mandilah, Yun. Aku akan memasak terlebih dahulu," ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup lembut sudut bibir Yunho.

Yunho bergumam pelan. "Ya, Jae. Aku akan menelpon Hyemi dulu." Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, menyambar _smartphone _yang persis seperti milik Jaejoong, hanya saja miliknya berwarna hitam.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Ya, hubungi dulu kekasih tercintamu itu. Ia pasti akan mengamuk karena kekasihnya yang tampan itu tidak menghubunginya sejak pagi. Bisa-bisa kau dikira selingkuh denganku, Yun." Jaejoong tertawa.

Yunho ikut tertawa. "Kau kan memang kekasih gelapku," ucap Yunho menggoda. "Sudah sana cepat masak. Aku lapar sekali," lapor Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau juga cepatlah mandi. Kau itu mandi tapi seperti mengadakan konser," Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, "ingat! Jangan lama-lama!" Jaejoong melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Yunho telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam. Jaejoong masih di dapur sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan Yunho. Meskipun di rumah, kacamata tebal itu masih tetap terpasang indah pada wajah Jaejoong. Hanya rambut klimisnya saja yang hilang.

"_Heum~. _Baunya harum sekali," mulai Yunho saat ia berada di dapur untuk menemui Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan pelan dan mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "_Hey_, kau curang sekali, Jae. Kau seharusnya bau keringat karena kau belum mandi. Tapi kenapa baumu wangi sekali, _heum_?" Yunho mengecup pelan pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Yun. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku dan segera duduk, atau kau tidak akan mendapat makan siang," ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas tangannya berat hati. "Kau jahat sekali sampai mengancamku." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan dan mulai memainkan _smartphone_-nya. "Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menunggumu."

Sepuluh menit Yunho menunggu, Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Rambut _blonde _Jaejoong basah terkena air, kaos _v-neck_ tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna coklat kayu membungkus rapat tubuh indahnya. "Ayo makan," ucap Jaejoong setelah ia duduk.

"Selamat makan."

.

Berteman dengan Yunho yang begitu popular bukanlah suatu petaka. Tidak ada ancaman dari pihak manapun, tak ada _bullying, _benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi, satu hal yang dipelajari oleh Jaejoong selama ini. Berteman dengan Yunho benar- benar memerlukan mental yang kuat.

Terkadang―bahkan sering―Jaejoong merasa benar-benar menjadi liliput kecil saat berdampingan dengan Yunho. Yunho anak orang kaya, meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yunho karena identitasnya benar-benar ditutup-tutupi, Yunho juga pintar dan berbakat, tampan, dan memiliki kekasih cantik bernama Song Hyemi, berasal dari keluarga kaya, pintar dan _multitalented_. Yunho benar-benar seperti_ Prince Charming _yang ada dalam cerita-cerita yang sering Jaejoong baca. Sedangkan ia? Ia merantau dari desa terpencil hanya bermodal tanah warisan orang tuanya yang ia jual. Dandanan cupu benar-benar melekat, membuat orang tak tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih lama karena membosankan―katanya―, padahal Jaejoong memiliki kulit putih yang mulus dan bersih, tubuh ramping dan memiliki bisep, meskipun tak terlalu tampak.

Di tempat ia menimba ilmu sekarang tak ada yang mengejeknya _nerd,_ Yunho apalagi. Mereka menyambutnya dengan baik, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mengerti. Sering tak diacuhkan adalah masalah utamanya. Mereka memang tidak memandang jijik dirinya, tidak mem-_bully-_nya sama sekali, tapi mereka jarang sekali meliriknya, tidak menarik―katanya.

"Jae, jangan melamun terus. Lihat, makananmu sudah hampir dingin." Yunho benar-benar memperhatikannya dengan baik, sebagai sahabat tentunya.

Jaejoong hanya membalas ucapan Yunho dengan senyuman tipis, tangannya mulai menggerakkan sendoknya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Hari ini kantin terlihat begitu sepi. Entah kenapa. Mungkin banyak siswa yang sedang membawa bekal, atau sedang diadakannya hari diet se-sekolah? Entahlah.

"Hyemi Sayang, ada saos di pipimu." Yunho menunjuk pipinya sendiri, menunjuk tepat di mana tempat saos itu terletak di pipi Hyemi, isyarat agar Hyemi membersihkan pipinya.

Konsentrasi makan Jaejoong pecah. Ia kembali berpikir. Yunho yang selama ini ia kenal adalah lelaki yang sangat sopan. Lelaki itu tak pernah menyentuh Hyemi, hanya sebatas pegangan tangan lah yang mereka lakukan. Hyemi adalah gadis lugu, ia tak pernah mengeluh tentang sikap Yunho yang sangat menjaga jarak, ia malah bangga memiliki kekasih yang sopan seperti Yunho.

Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah sosok lelaki idaman. Ia benar-benar tidak menolak jika ada orang lain yang berpikiran sepertinya, karena itu memang kenyataan ada.

Jaejoong berdiri, ia memilih pergi daripada kepalanya makin pusing karena melihat Yunho. "Yunho, aku kembali ke kelas duluan. Setelah ini pelajaran Mr. Lee, aku tak boleh terlambat."

Yunho mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu. Setelah ini bel masuk, aku akan mengantarkan Hyemi ke kelasnya."

Aku sangat mengerti aku tak boleh mencintainya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah itu adalah anugerah terindah bagi para siswa, bak nyanyian merdu dari surga. Rasanya senang sekali saat batu-batu yang sangat berat itu tiba-tiba terangkat dari atas kepala. Pening yang sejak tadi melanda tiba-tiba hilang, bahkan tanpa meminum obat pereda sakit kepala sekalipun.

"Wah, Apa ini?" monolog Jaejoong saat ia membuka lokernya dan melihat paket dengan bungkus berwarna merah yang dibungkus apik.

Tanpa ragu lagi, jemari lentik itu membuka paketnya. "Apa ini?!" Secarik kertas terlihat menyembul dengan malu-malu, membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran saja.

_**Dear, My Angel.**_

**Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan? Perutku rasaya selalu terisi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan setiap aku melihatmu tertawa. Kuharap hari-harimu akan selalu berjalan dengan baik, sama sepertiku yang selalu baik setelah melihatmu.**

_**Regard,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer.**_

Jaejoong mendecih. Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya dia seorang wanita yang akan tersipu malu hanya karena kata-kata gombalan murah seperti itu? Meskipun dalam hatinya ia beterimakasih pada siapapun yang mengirimkan kotak itu, kotak yang berisi miniatur dua peri kecil yang imut dan lucu.

Jaejoong memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya dengan cepat dan bergegas menuju rumah Yunho. Yunho akan marah jika ia terlambat.

.

Seperti biasa, obrolan Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu berakhir di kamar Yunho. Ruangan di dalam rumah yang sangat besar ini, hanya kamar Yunho yang sangat sering dikunjungi Jaejoong. Bahkan hingga tata letak dari barang-barang milik Yunho pun Jaejoong hafal.

Jaejoong memainkan permainan di dalam ponsel pintarnya, sedangkan Yunho memindah-mindah _channel_ dalam televisinya dengan bosan. Saat sedang asyik memindahkan _channel, _gerakannya terhenti saat melihat film tentang peri.

"Jae, pernahkah kau mendengar cerita tentang seorang peri?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan permainannya, lalu memandang Yunho bingung. Batin Yunho mendadak merasa menyesal setelah mengucap pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Petanyaan bodoh.

"Apa? Peri? Jangan-jangan kau penggemar _Tinkerbell_, ya?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho menyelidik, "kau kira aku menyukai hal bodoh semacam itu?"

Yunho menjawab dengan nada cuek, "Ada yang bilang jika seorang peri akan terlahir ketika tangisan pertama kali seorang bayi. Bayi yang suci. Dan peri yang baik hati akan menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya."

Karena masih penasaran, Yunho bertanya dengan nada bergurau, "Bagaimana jika ternyata aku seorang peri?"

"Mungkin aku akan memintamu memberikanku seorang kekasih yang mencintaiku dan tidak akan mengkhianatiku," jawabnya juga dengan nada bergurau.

Yunho terdiam. Ternggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. "Apakah kau akan percaya jika aku adalah seorang peri?"

Jaejoong menjawabnya setelah ia tertawa kecil, "Apa kau bodoh? Hentikan Yunho, ini bukan _april mop_."

Mimik muka Yunho berubah serius. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanyalah seorang peri yang diutus oleh Tuhan untuk membuatmu merasakan kasih sayang," ucapnya dengan jelas.

Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan. "Benarkah? Lanjutkan penjelasanmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Sejak kecil kau sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuamu, tak ada harta, tak ada saudara. Kau tak punya apapun, Jae," Yunho mengelus pelan rambut halus Jaejoong, "saat itu, aku dipanggil. Diperlihatkan segala tentangmu, usahamu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak kunjung kau dapat, dan saat itu juga aku diutus untuk memberimu kasih sayang."

Jaejoong terdiam. Kepalanya mendadak pening. _Ini benar-benar di luar nalar. Gila! _pikirnya.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Tentu saja. Pertemuan pertama kita saat di koridor sekolah, saat aku tergesa-gesa karena takut terlambat, dan kau…," Jaejoong menopang dagunya, "dengan wajah songongmu kau malah berjalan menjauhi kelas dan berlagak seakan kau tak bersalah sama sekali karena meninggalkan pelajaran salah satu Profesor dari Harvard yang hanya mengajar sekali di sekolah kita dan sialnya pilihannya jatuh pada kelasmu." Jaejoong mendengus sebal mengingatnya. Sok sekali.

"Saat itu aku berpikir jika kau adalah orang paling idiot di dunia karena melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Yunho ikut tertawa. "Kau tahu? Peri tak butuh belajar."

Yunho mendadak berdehem kecil ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi…," Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebentar, "ada yang ingin ketahui dariku?"

Jaejoong menyelami bola mata Yunho. "Kau bilang kau diutus untuk memberiku kasih sayang, benar?" Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. "Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa sungkan.

"Tidak," jawab Yunho singkat.

Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba ngilu, ia bingung dengan dengan semua ini. Pusing dan menyakitkan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. "Lalu?"

"Ada aturan yang harus dituruti oleh semua peri yang menerima tugas, Jae." Jaejoong membirkan Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menyela. "Peri yang diutus tidak boleh mencintai manusia yang ditolongnya. Jika itu dilanggar, tugas yang diberikan pada peri itu akan segera ditarik dan peri malang itu harus dihukum."

"Berupa apa?"

"Tak ada satupun peri yang tahu hukuman apa itu," Yunho memandang lekat doe eyes Jaejoong, "lagipula kita ini lelaki, Tuhan tak pernah menyukai hubungan seperti itu."

"Begitukah?"

Yunho tak menyadari tatapan Jaejoong yang begitu sendu padanya. Yunho kelihatannya sibuk sekali bermain dengan Jiji yang ada di pangkuan lelaki tampan itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya besar-besar. _Oh, Dude_, kenapa cinta itu rumit sekali?

.

Waktu itu terus berjalan. Tak peduli apapun usahamu untuk menghentikannya. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya dirimu untuk menghentikan waktu.

Jika kalian bisa menghentikan waktu atau mengembalikan waktu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Yunho yakin jika semua orang pasti memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Begitupun dirinya.

Jaejoong tanpa kacamata adalah hal yang paling ia kagumi di dunia ini. Dan hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini adalah melihat wajah tenang milik Jaejoong yang bagai malaikat saat tertidur. Lihatlah, Jaejoong tertidur seperti kucing. Wajahnya hampir tak terlihat karena selimut yang menutupnya hingga leher putihnya. Rambut berantakan karena gerak tak menentu saat lelaki cantik itu tertidur, dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka yang mengundang seseorang menyelipkan bibirnya ditengah kedua bibir merah Jaejoong.

Nafas teratur yang menabrak pipi Yunho tak membuatnya terganggu, mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong dari dekat sungguh mengasyikkan. Bibir merah Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergerak. Yunho menatapnya, pikirannya buyar. Ia mendekatkankan wajahnya lebih mendekat.

_Tidak, tidak. Aku tak seharusnya begini,_ batin Yunho.

Yunho melirik kertas dan pena yang ada di sampingnya. Ia sengaja meletakkannya, karena ia tahu, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Pena sudah dalam genggamannya, tapi ia masih ragu-ragu. Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya ini?

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, dengan mantap ia menulis dalam kertas yang sedikit lusuh itu,

Yunho meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja nakas. Mata musang miliknya menatap dalam tubuh indah di hadapannya. Menyimpan semua tentang Jaejoong dalam memori otaknya. Ia benar-benar mantap atas pilihannya. Tak akan pernah ada jalan untuk kembali. Ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga agar tak ada lagi batin yang tersiksa.

_Cup!_

Bibir hati itu menempel erat pada bibir merah Jaejoong. Menekannya pelan. Tak cukup, ia merasa ini benar-benar tak cukup. Bibir hatinya bergerak melumat pelan bibir pujaan hatinya.

Tubuh Yunho berpendar. Dengan bibir yang masih terpaut indah, tubuh lelaki itu perlahan menghilang.

_Good night, My Angle._

**.**

Sinar mentari benar-benar mengusik tidur nyenyak Jaejoong. Setelah semalam tak sengaja terpejam karena kelelahan, ia belum melihat sosok Yunho sama sekali. Pandangannya tertuju pada kertas berwarna kuning di atas meja nakasnya.

_**Dear**_**, Jaejoong.**

**Aku tidak tahu ini surat yang penting atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu melalui surat ini.**

**Aku seorang peri, Jae. Tapi ternyata aku melanggar sesuatu. Kau dengan segala pesonamu membuatku jatuh, saat aku mengingatkan diriku jika aku seorang peri, kau menjatuhkanku lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku lupa jika aku seorang peri. Seorang peri yang tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia.**

**Orang bilang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar mencintamu, tapi aku takut. Maaf jika membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Dan aku tidak pernah ingin tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Karena ya atau tidak memiliki hasil yang tak jauh berbeda.**** Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.**

**PS : Berlalu dua tahun, temui****lah**** kasih. Bagian dari masa lalumu datang dengan cinta yang sama. Benang merah benar-benar terikat kuat. Serupa tapi berbeda. **

**Tetaplah menunggu.**

_**With love**_**, Yunho****, **_**your secret admirer**_**.**

Jaejoong termangu setelah membaca surat itu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ucapan Yunho tak mengada-ada. Ia benar-benar seorang peri. Seorang peri yang tak boeleh jatuh cinta pada manusia.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho. Benar-benar mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Little Secret**

**©AliveYJ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun tanpa Yunho terasa sangat membosankan. Jaejoong tak pernah bersedih karena kepergian Yunho. Tapi harinya benar-benar hitam putih. Membuatnya muak. Dua tahun juga tekah membuatnya bertransformasi. Gaya berpakaiannya sudah jauh berbeda. Jaejoong yang sekarang lebih _fashionable. _

Jika boleh jujur, ia begitu rindu pada Yunho, hingga rasanya ia ingin mati. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bodoh, Yunho tak akan suka jika dirinya mati.

Hujan bukan lagi hal yang Jaejoong sukai setelah Yunho pergi dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Gerimis mendadak jatuh saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di bandara. Kim Junsu, sahabatnya sejak setahun lalu memintanya menjemputnya di bandara. Tentu saja Jaejoong tak bisa menolak, sahabatnya adalah keluarganya. Dan permintaan dari sahabatnya adalah prioritas utamanya.

Air-air yang jatuh semakin brutal. Membuat Jaejoong mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tak ingin bajunya basah dan jatuh sakit dan akhirnya tak bisa bekerja. Terlalu tergesa-gesa membuat Jaejoong tak berkonsentrasi. Tak sadar ada orang di depannya.

_Bruk!_

"Maafkan a―Yu… Yunho?!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tak menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Yunho! Aku merindukanmu!" Jaejoong berlari bemaksud mendekap Yunho.

Yunho menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Gerakan Jaejoong tertahan. "Hey, siapa kau?! Jangan sembarangan memelukku!" bibir Yunho mencibir, "dasar orang gila!" Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Inikah arti dari catatan yang ada dalam surat Yunho itu?

Lelaki itu, Jung Yunho. Sahabat kecilnya yang sudah lama menetap di New York karena dulu lelaki bermata musang itu harus berobat ke New York karena terluka setelah melindunginya dari runtuhan gedung reyot di dekat danau tempat mereka bermain. Kenapa ia bisa tak sadar selama ini? U-Know Yunho adalah orang yang mirip dengan Jung Yunho, sahabat masa kecilnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan sekarang. Dan jangan tanyakan lagi tentang perasaannya, jika ada alat pengukur kebahagiaan, Jaejoong berani menjamin jika alat itu benar- benar langsung rusak saat pertama kali menyentuh tubuhnya. Berlebihan? Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar bahagia.

_Well_, Jaejoong sudah memantapkan tekadnya sekarang.

U-Know Yunho adalah masa lalunya, yang mengajarinya tentang cinta. Dan Jung Yunho, adalah masa depannya. Entah bagaimana caranya nanti, Jaejoong harus mendapatkan cinta Jung Yunho. Karena Jung Yunho mutlak milik Kim Jaejoong. Benar 'kan?

**END**

**AN :**

Aku tidak tahu ini apa. Ini benar-benar buruk dan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya yang ingin aku sampaikan lewat ff ini adalah,

"Tuhan memiliki berbagai macam kejutan untuk kita. Baik itu kejutan indah atau kejutan buruk sekalipun, kita harus menerimanya."

Tapi sepertinya gak mengena banget, ya?

Gak banyak cuap-cuap lagi, terima kasih sudah mau baca.

_Thursday, 140828. _―01.15 PM

_Re-read, 141019. _―08.45 PM


End file.
